Goldberg, Ligner
Dick Shyster Patrick Ligner |type = Law Firm |taglines = "Strength in our size." |games = Grand Theft Auto IV |locations = Amethyst Street and Bismarck Avenue, The Exchange, Algonquin}} Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster is a law firm in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The firm has an office, the Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster Building located at the corner of Amethyst Street and Bismarck Avenue, The Exchange, Algonquin. The partners are Tom Goldberg, Patrick Ligner and Dick Shyster. The firm also have their own website. Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster appear to be corrupt and merciless when it comes to their law suits, and will file suits over the smallest of cases. In 2001, they filed a law suit against Betta Pharmaceuticals CEO Mark Eastman, because of some minor accounting mistakes in his post-college years. The firm bankrupted Eastman and forced him to resign from his CEO position, which resulted in his wife divorcing him and one of his daughters becoming a prostitute. The firm appears to regard this as one of their proudest cases. In 2004 they filed another law suit, this time against Pirate Music, claiming that they made a young boy named Nick Patterson become obsessed with Richard Wagner operas, even going as far as to dress 13 hamsters in army uniforms to re-enact a war while playing a Wagner symphony. The firm lost this case because of a lack of "common sense". In 2006, another law suit was filed, this time against Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts. The firm claimed that Rusty Brown's was planning to weaken the LCPD police officers by opening as many Rusty Brown's stores in the city as possible, which led to rising obesity amongst the officers. The firm won this case, forcing Rusty Brown's to pay $400,000 in compensation vouchers. Events of GTA IV During Final Interview, Niko Bellic, under orders from Francis McReary, poses as a potential job candidate to infiltrate the law firm's offices and kill Tom Goldberg before Goldberg can file a law suit against Francis and expose his corruption. Niko murders Goldberg, after which most of his cases are passed on to Shyster. Kiki Jenkins, one of Niko's internet girlfriends, and Dave Grossman, a friend of Billy Grey, work for the company. Influence The firm could be a reference to Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg Holliway, a fictional law firm featured in the She-Hulk comic books, due to the fact that it is named after its three founding partners. Furthermore, Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster is known for representing criminals, just as Goodman, Lieber, Kurtzberg Holliway represented villains. Known Employees *Tom Goldberg (formerly/deceased) *Patrick Ligner *Dick Shyster *Kiki Jenkins *Dave Grossman *Larry Ligner Gallery Goldberg.jpg|Goldberg, Ligner & Schyster head office in Algonquin DickShyster-GTAIV.png|Dick Shyster. PatrickLigner-GTAIV.png|Patrick Ligner. TomGoldberg-GTAIV.png|Tom Goldberg (Deceased). glands2_1280.jpg|Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster Office Interior. Goldberg-GTAIV-AD.png|Advertisement. GoldbergLigner&Shyster-GTAIVOfficialWebsite.png|The GLS website on the GTA IV official website. GoldbergLigner&Shyster2-GTAIVOfficialWebsite.png|Another shot of the official website. GoldbergLigner&Shyster3-GTAIVOfficialWebsite.png|Another shot of the official website. Trivia *In the mission "Wrong is Right", when the player checks Oleg Minkov's e-mails, one of them is from ligner@goldberglignerandshyster.com, suggesting that GL&S works with the United Liberty Paper Company. Interestingly, the sender's name is not Patrick Ligner, but another name. *In Multiplayer mode, when the player has access to the office on the top floor, on the computer screen, there is a document/email entitled "Resume of Niko Bellic". *The office rooms cannot be seen from the exterior of the building, although the player can break the windows from inside after killing Tom Goldberg. This because there are two windows: one that can be broken and seen through it, and the other which is part of exterior's texture. Such, it might be hard for the player to determine where he fell from. *Sometime after the start of the mission and until Niko Bellic arrives for the interview, the main building's doors are locked. *In regular GTA IV Multiplayer, the front door is locked, and the only way in is through the two back doors. In The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony Multiplayer, both the front door and back doors are unlocked. *The lawsuit against Pirate Music may be a reference to the 1979 film , which is set during the Vietnam War and featured Richard Wagner's "Ride of the Valkyries". See also Other law firms in the Grand Theft Auto Series. *Bullhead *D'Leo & Thurax *Hammerstein & Faust *K. Rosenberg & Co. *Rakin and Ponzer *Slaughter, Slaughter & Slaughter External links *Goldberg, Ligner & Schyster on Rockstar's site de:Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster es:Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster pl:Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Government Category:Law firms